No.
No. 1 ~ 100 1-10 #1 Egg #2 Bad Egg #3 Burnt Egg #4 Hard Boiled #5 Sliced Egg #6 Raw Egg #7 Over Easy Egg #8 Homebody Egg #9 Slumber Egg #10 Masked Egg 11-20 #11 Kozuyu Egg #12 Gossip Egg #13 Cream Puff #14 Troublegg #15 Sakura Mochi #16 Egglasses #17 Sticky Yam Rice #18 Caesar Salad #19 Egg Sushi #20 Sponge Cake 21-30 #21 Eggs n Rice #22 Eggs Benedict #23 Datemaki Egg #24 Sunny Side Up #25 Brik Egg #26 Horseback Egg #27 Egg Burger #28 Eggs n Toast #29 Maid Egg #30 Rice Omelette 31-40 #31 Gudecakes #32 Baby Cake #33 Soy Soaked Yolk #34 Mime Egg #35 Omelette #36 Egg Dumpling #37 Egg Yakisoba #38 Akashiyaki #39 Cloud Egg #40 Ham a Nice Nap 41-50 #41 Shiitake Toupee Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #42 Mustachegg #43 Pound Cake #44 Frosted Cookie #45 Peeping Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #46 Balance Ball Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #47 Parashell #48 Popcorn Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #49 Onion Ring #50 Gudetamaro Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 51-60 #51 Pizza Alla Bismark Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #52 Reverse Omelette Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #53 Shy Egg #54 Tamagozake Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #55 Sandwich #56 Natto #57 Roasted Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #58 Lettuce Bed #59 Flower Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #60 Chawanmushi Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 61-70 #61 Egg Sushi Serving Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #62 Gudegenie Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #63 Seas of Soy Sauce Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #64 Large Cream Pasta Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #65 Translucent Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #66 Dr. Gudegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #67 Funny Face Egg #68 Boiled Egg #69 Pork Bowl #70 Udon 71-80 #71 Broken Egg #72 Roe Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #73 Shinsengumi #74 Crepe Egg #75 Eggdusa Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #76 Egg Drop Soup Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #77 Fish n Egg Roll #78 Dashimaki Rap Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #79 Statue of Eggberty Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #80 The Bull Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 81-90 #81 Lunchbox #82 Gudetama Kenji Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #83 Judotama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #84 Croquette Sandwich Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #85 Egg Bath #86 Egg Pudding #87 Oden Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #88 Miso Soup Egg #89 Stone Pot Bibimbap Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #90 Gudejelly Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 91-100 #91 Cosplay Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #92 Forum Egg #93 Big Gudeburger #94 Ikura Don Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #95 Egg in Shining Armor Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #96 Teru Teru Bozu #97 Tea Egg #98 Spoon Egg #99 Golden Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #100 CAPITAL EGG Need Japanese Voice/Phrases No. 101 ~ 200 101-110 #101 Eggscaped Sushi Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #102 Immovable Gudetama #103 Sliding Behind Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #104 Egg Biscuit Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #105 Super Food Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #106 Cookie Triplets #107 King Cupcake Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #108 Eggshausted Benedict Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #109 Eggshausted Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #110 Popover 111-120 #111 Mohnkuchen Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #112 Gudeburger Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #113 Computegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #114 Robot Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #115 Lebkuchen Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #116 Hyottoko #117 Gude Vacation Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #118 Macaron (50% off) #119 American Breakfast Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #120 Hawaiian Pancakes Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 121-130 #121 Bacon Egg (Too hot) #122 Party Platter Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #123 Homeward Bound Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #124 Little Red Gude Hood Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #125 Bewitching Omelette Rice Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #126 Hanton Rice Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #127 Bitter Melon Chanpuru Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #128 Identification Shell Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #129 Meringue Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #130 Egg White Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 131-140 #131 Surfer Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #132 Tamagodon Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #133 Awakened Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #134 Tossing and Turning Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #135 Pudding (Farm Fresh) Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #136 Roast Beef Bowl Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #137 Soft-Boiled Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #138 Languid Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #139 Thomas Gudeson Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #140 Gold Leaf Paper Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 141-150 #141 Irritated Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #142 Gudewara no Michizane Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #143 Egg Caddy Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #144 Son Goku Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #145 Conductegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #146 Gude Watch Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #147 X Unavailable #148 X Unavailable #149 Bacon Egg (Beach) Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #150 Gudetama Goldfish Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 151-160 #151 Kappa Egg Sushi Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #152 X Unavailable #153 X Unavailable #154 Bully Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #155 Gudepoleon Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #156 Gudetama Voice Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #157 Quail n Bacon Blade Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #158 Asparagus Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #159 Drum Major Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #160 Graceful Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 161-170 #161 Tea Over Rice Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #162 Tsurugi GEOR Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #163 Tumble Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #164 Cold Miso Soup Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #165 Gaudy Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #166 Ishinomaki Soba Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #167 Festivegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #168 Mayonnaise Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #169 Gude Kotatsu Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #170 Pollack Roe Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 171-180 #171 Gude Bunny Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #172 Bacon Egg (Layers) Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #173 Egg and Sausage Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #174 Inked Egg Need Description/Japanese Voice/Phrases! #175 Steamed Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #176 Cradled Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #177 Ninja-egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #178 Rapper Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #179 Niratama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #180 Prankstegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 181-190 #181 Ready for RainNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! #182 Super StylishNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! #183 King GudetamaNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! #184 Fairy Gudemother Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #185 Scrambled Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #186 Fried Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #187 Colossal Eggbot Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #188 Sneezy Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #189 Gude ArtNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! #190 Fortune EggNeed Japanese Voice/Phrases! 191-200 #191 Epiphany Egg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #192 Egg Face Mask Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #193 Computegg (Asleep) Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #194 Egg Sushi Suitcase Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #195 Breakfast Set A Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #196 Seaweed Suit Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #197 Symphony Conductegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #198 Egg Bread Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #199 Creme Bruleegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #200 Canapegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! No. 201 ~ 300 201-209 #201 Asparagus Pillow Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #202 Fossil Gudetama Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #203 Cocotte Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #204 Metalegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #205 Igloo EOR Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #206 Natto Afro Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #207 Fettuccine Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #208 Gudetama Cocktail Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! #209 Studyegg Need Japanese Voice/Phrases! 210-220 #211 Gude Gang #212 Curryegg #213 Sukiyaki #214 Kamatama Udon #215 Avocado Egg #216 Kesennuma Ramen #217 Ise Udon #218 Sailor Egg (Splash) #219 Pearl Gudetama #220 Ryoma Gudemoto 221-230 #221 Red Konjac Pillow #222 Bungee #223 In the Natto #224 Gude Kyuji #225 Cheeseburger Gudetama #226 Baumkuchen #227 Raw Egg Drink #228 Flowerpot #229 Ham Dress #230 Gude Granny 231-240 #231 Hot Bun Pillow #232 Shredegg #233 Unpermitted Egg #234 Easter Egg #235 Dashimaki Plate #236 Gude Senbei #237 Sleepy Egg #238 Pudding #239 Antenna Gudetama #240 Ghost Egg 241-250 #241 Funazushi #242 Tamagokarayaki #243 Amaterasu Gudetama #244 Custard Rice Cake #245 Quail Egg Rice #246 Mille Crêpe #247 This is Fine... #248 Gude Summer #249 Hearty Eggs #250 Boiled-Egg Onigiri 251-260 #251 Humpty Dumpty #252 Dimpled Egg #253 Yonezawa Beef #254 Boiled Egg Alliance #255 Herring Roe #256 Swiss Roll #257 Seashell Bikini #258 Fan #259 Ribbon #260 Seaweed Kabuto 261-270 #261 Spike-Boiled Egg #262 Red Caviar #263 Underpants #264 Dangling Egg #265 Boxing Gudetama #266 Resolute Gudetama #267 See Through Gudetama #268 Egg in a Blanket #269 Sailor Egg (Nap) #270 Footsies 271-280 #271 Suspicious Egg #272 Lemon Yellow Gude Ranger #273 Boiled-Egg Onigiri Rapper #274 Croque-madame #275 Gude Egg #276 Undercut #277 Boxing Gudetama (Done) #278 EOR II #279 Comediegg #280 Former Ninja-egg 281-290 #281 Funny Face Egg Ver. 2 #282 Kanitama #283 Piccata #284 French Toast #285 Soy Fish Body Pillow #286 Bubble Butt #287 Egg Candle #288 Loaded Omelette #289 Sata Andagi #290 Egg Sushi (Slide) 291-300 #291 Milkshake #292 Monstegg #293 Sakura Mochi (Undies) #294 Ninja-egg (Ninja-egg Art: Hide) #295 Gude Balloons #296 Eggshellman #297 Looking Up #298 Peek-a-Boo #299 Purikura Pudding #300 Gudenari Ishida No. 301 ~ 400 301-310 #301 Bright Yellow Gude Ranger #302 Lucha Libre #303 Prima Ballerina #304 Tempura Set #305 Gude Daikan #306 Salmon Ikura Don #307 Hachimaki #308 Flightless... #309 Cookies (Plain) #310 Deviled Egg 311-320 #311 Niwaka Gudetama #312 Sasazushi #313 Sea Grapes #314 Glasses #315 Headphones #316 Egg Sushi (Feeling Free) #317 Gude Fake Bunny #318 Thai Ramen #319 Yellow Gude Ranger #320 Computegg (Shopping) 321-330 #321 Metallophone Egg #322 Bacon Egg #323 Raw Egg (Vertical) #324 Rise and Shine #325 Pointing Gudetama #326 Gude Bus #327 Gude Ghandi #328 Cake Salé #329 Dream Pancakes #330 Gude Korokke 331-340 #331 Pincho #332 Gude Salmon Zosui #333 Plum Tea Over Rice #334 Gudetama in Corn Potage #335 Gude Sangria #336 Fruit Sandwich #337 Royal Ramen #338 Boiled Chicken Wing #339 Fried Oyster #340 Gude Banh Mi 341-350 #341 Butter Roll Sandwich #342 Galette (Fried Egg) #343 Gude Reach #344 Gude Lasagna #345 Fruit Popsicle #346 Worry Egg #347 Pollack Roe Jet #348 Eggcellent Vision #349 Takeda Shingen #350 Egg Tofu 351-360 #351 Pudding (Manufactured) #352 Century Egg #353 Gude Easter Bunny #354 Sunflower Gude Ranger #355 Star-boiled Egg #356 Grade A Egg #357 Manga Artist #358 Katsuo Tataki Bowl #359 Snow Globe #360 Dandelion Gude Ranger 361-370 #361 Pollack Roe Boat #362 Pollack Roe Siblings #363 Steamed Cake #364 Kinkaku & Ginkaku #365 Mont Blanc #366 Kasekuchen #367 Salmon Set #368 Nira Necktie #369 Eggshell Hood #370 Gude Stamp 371-380 #371 Indecisive Gudetama #372 Natto (Stop It~) #373 Gyeran-jjim #374 #375 [[Unidon #376 Shrimp Bucket #377 Gude Tempura Bowl #378 Venus Gudetama #379 Butter Miso Ramen #380 Ice Cream Pancakes 381-390 #381 Stained Glass Cookies #382 Egg Kinchaku #383 Doteni #384 Quail n Bacon #385 Ceramic Pot #386 Wagashi #387 Oyakodon #388 Decisive Egg #389 Bashful Behind #390 Steak 391-400 #391 Karuta Egg #392 Tempura Soba #393 Snot Bubble #394 Salmon Bowl #395 Crepe #396 Egg Carton (Six) #397 Mushroom Egg #398 Pitch Black #399 Egg Off Toast #400 Egg in a Lamp No. 401 ~ 500 401-410 #401 Oden #402 Egg Tart #403 Quiche #404 Reverse Egg #405 Eggs n Ham #406 #407 [[Grilled Cheese Curry #408 [[ #409 [[ #410 [[ 411-420 #411 #412 [[ #413 [[Tonkotsu Ramen #414 Hiyashi Chuka #415 Coin Purse Sushi #416 Pancakes #417 Scotch Egg #418 Black Egg #419 Carbonara #420 Sundubu-jjigae 421-430 #421 Hamburger #422 Loco Moco #423 Gapao #424 Egg Soup #425 [[ #426 [[ #427 [[ #428 [[ #429 [[ #430 [[ 431-440 #431 Gyudon #432 #433 [[Hayashi Omelette Rice #434 #435 [[ #436 [[Fish Sausage #437 [[ #438 [[ #439 [[ #440 [[ 441-450 #441 [[ #442 [[ #443 [[ #444 [[ #445 [[ #446 [[ #447 [[ #448 [[ #449 [[ #450 ??? 451-460 #451 Yakisoba #452 #453 Waffle #454 Chocolate Banana Pancake #455 Girls' Day Eggs #456 #457 #458 #459 Hot Pot #460 461-470 #461 Gude Bungee #462 #463 #464 #465 #466 #467 #468 #469 #470 471-480 #471 #472 #473 #474 #475 #476 #477 #478 #479 #480 481-490 #481 #482 #483 #484 #485 #486 #487 #488 #489 #490 491-500 #491 #492 #493 #494 #495 #496 #497 #498 #499 #500 Category:Gudeguide